Halloween
by navysave
Summary: A fluffly, nice, lovely one shot. I rate everything M because I'm extremely paranoid something terrible will happen if I don't.


**Halloween**

"Ugh. Remind me why I am doing this?" Sara asked Catherine, clearly unimpressed. Catherine laughed, balancing the four year old version of Sara on her hip.

"Because you promised to take the girls trick or treating… And you look… Just great." The blonde stifled a laugh, "Doesn't your mommy look great Ava?" The young girl giggled.

"Mommy looks silly!" Sara mocked shock and gasped at the young girl.

"You think I look silly?!" The brunette took Ava from Catherine and spun her around over her head. "What if I said… I was going to eat all of the candy you get tonight?"

"Mommy looks great!" The young girl giggled, throwing her arms around Sara.

"That's what I thought." Sara said, looking smug. "Go find Lindsay and tell her to hurry up baby." The young girl, dressed as a bumble-bee, ran upstairs to get her older sister.

"I really do think you look great, babe." Catherine said, pulling Sara to her by the collar of her Superman costume.

"Why aren't you doing this?" Sara whined, putting her arms around the smaller blonde.

"Because I don't have the body for that costume."

"Mmm, I think you do." Sara said, leaning in to capture the smaller blonde's lips with hers.

"Ew! That's so gross!" Interrupted Lindsay. Sara looked at the girl ready to mock chastise her, and was immediately shocked.

"No." Sara said, pointing at Lindsay's outfit.

"What do you mean 'no'?!" Lindsay said, hands on her hips. The young girl was dressed in a cop outfit, but not one that was meant for children.

"Where did you even get that?" Asked Sara, "Y'know what. I don't even want to know. Go and change."

"Why?!" Lindsay asked, all attitude.

"Because no daughter of mine is going out dressed like that! You're twelve Lindsay." Said Catherine.

"Argh! I don't even want to go stupid trick or treating with you, I'm not a baby!" Lindsay shouted as she stomped upstairs. Ava started to cry.

"I want to go mommy, I'm not a baby." Sara scooped her up into her arms.

"I know you're not a baby, you're a big girl! You won't be the youngest in the house soon, will you?" The brunette said, reminding the young girl that she had a little brother on the way. Ava's face lit up as Sara put her down and she ran to Catherine, putting her hands on her large tummy and knocking on it gently, as though it was a door.

"Momma, is he really in there?" Asked Ava, making both Sara and Catherine laugh.

"He is, sweetheart. All comfy and warm like Lindsay was."

"In the womb."

"That's right Ava! And your little brother is just waiting a little bit longer to come out and say hello! He cant wait to meet you."

"Really?" Ava asked, wonder on her face as she looked at her momma's tummy. "Hello little brother." She spoke into Catherine's stomach.

"Hey Ava, do you want to go trick or treating or… Do you want to watch a movie with me, momma and Lindsay, cuddled up on the couch with lots of popcorn and lots of ice cream?" Sara asked, placing a hand on the young girl's head.

"Movie movie movie!" The young girl shouted.

"Okay sweetheart, you go and get your jammies on and tell Lindsay that we're watching a movie, okay?" The young girl nodded and ran upstairs once again.

"You're not getting changed are you?" Catherine asked, biting her lip and pulling Sara to her once again.

"Yeah probably, this isn't exactly the most comfortable of outfits." Sara replied, Catherine's attempt to flirt going straight over her head. "Oh!" Sara suddenly got it. "You like it, do you?" Catherine nodded. "Well, the girls are out all day tomorrow with Warrick and I don't have to return it until Wednesday…"

"It's a date." Catherine winked.

"But I need to put something more comfortable on right now. Do you have any idea how tight this thing is?!" Catherine bit her bottom lip.

"I can see." Sara's head dropped back as Catherine began kissing her neck.

"Wait. Why aren't we being interrupted by a child?" Sara asked, looking around. The two women slowly went upstairs and stood outside Lindsay's door which was slightly ajar. Ava was sat on Lindsay's lap.

"Momma and mommy are going to love you just as much as they do now when our little brother comes, Ava. When you were in mommy's tummy, I thought they would love you more than me too." The younger girl looked up at her big sister.

"Really?" Lindsay nodded.

"Really. But they didn't. They loved me the same, and they loved you just as much. Our little brother wont change that. Okay?" Lindsay said, cuddling her little sister. Catherine looked up at Sara, tears in her eyes.

"We made beautiful babies, didn't we?"

"I think that's mostly down to you." Sara smiled, kissing Catherine on the cheek.

"It's both of us Sara. They're both of us."

"Momma? Why are you crying?" It was Ava, she had climbed off Lindsay's lap and opened the bedroom door fully.

"These are happy tears sweetheart, I'm very happy." Ava smiled up at Catherine and took her hand.

"Momma do you want to pick the movie?"

"Why don't you help me?" Catherine said, picking Ava up and taking her downstairs. Sara entered Lindsay's room and sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm sorry for what I said, mommy." Lindsay apologised, beginning to cry. Sara took the young blonde into her arms.

"Already forgotten and forgiven."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too, baby. I'm so proud of you."

"What for?"

"For tonnes of things!" Sara laughed, "But tonight, for what you said to Ava, she's very lucky to have a big sister as good as you." They both stayed where they were for at least five minutes when they heard Ava shout up to them.

"Hurry up or you'll miss the movie!" Lindsay went downstairs and Sara went to hers and Catherine's bedroom to get changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. As she got downstairs, there was a space for her beside her wife, so she took it. Catherine snuggled into Sara and the brunette put her arms around her, one hand resting on Catherine's tummy. Ava climbed up Sara's legs and snuggled in between the two women. Lindsay was sat on a separate seat until Catherine called her over.

"Lindsay, c'mere." The pregnant blonde patted the space next to her.

"There's no space." Lindsay said.

"There's loads of space!" Catherine replied, "And I want to cuddle with all my babies." Lindsay smiled and sat beside Catherine.

"Shh guys you're talking over the movie!" Spoke Ava, in a sleepy voice.

"Give it ten minutes and I'll put her to bed." Sara whispered to Catherine. Sure enough, ten minutes later, Ava was flat out, and Sara took her to bed. When she came back down, Lindsay was on her way up to bed herself, saying she needed to sleep because Warrick was coming to pick them up early in the morning. Sara sat back down next to her wife, in the same position as before.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again." Catherine joked, referring to child-birth. Sara laughed.

"It's your turn honey, I'll have the next one." Catherine looked up at Sara.

"Really? You're gonna do another 42 hours?"

"Are you trying to put me off?" The brunette joked. Catherine laughed. "Anyway, I've made bets that you're going to experience those hours with little Albert."

"First of all Sara, we're not calling him Albert and second of all, if you win, I expect half of all the money you make." Sara laughed.

"We need to come up with a name we both like."

"Do you remember how long it took us to find Ava her name?" Catherine joked, Sara laughed again, and turned the movie off.

"Okay… What about… Dylan?"

"No. Tyler?"

"No. Benjamin?"

"N- Wait. Benjamin? Benjamin Sidle-Willows." Catherine whispered. She looked down at her tummy. "Hey Benjamin." The blonde smiled up at Sara. "It's not fair that you've named two of our babies." She joked.

"You can name the next one."

"Do you really want another one Sara, four kids is a lot…"

"It's really not that many Cath. And I want a big family, I never had that when I was a kid…"

"Y'know… Grissom's gonna kill us for all this maternity leave." The two women laughed.

"So you really want a fourth?" Sara asked the blonde.

"Yeah." She grinned at her wife. "But I'm capping it at four." She laughed.

"Four's fine baby." Catherine snuggled further into Sara. "I love you." The brunette said, kissing the top of Catherine's head.

"I love you too."


End file.
